Muerte y Fresa2
by gaiaspink
Summary: alguito del capitulo del manga del 459, pensamientos de ichigo y la alegria de volverla a ver, leanlo esta bueno
1. Chapter 1

Este es por el capi 459 del manga, por la felicidad que nos causo a tos la aparición de Rukia, ya que al fin Bleach es Bleach, si Ichigo y Rukia no están juntos y sin su peleas la verdad la serie y el manga pierde un poco la emotividad ¿cierto?. Ya les dejo para que lean y dejen reviews.

**Aclaraciones**

Bleach y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, son de propiedad de **Tite Kubo sama**, quien tuvo la genial idea de crear a Rukia y luego a Ichigo para ella ^^

**MUERTE Y FRESA 2**

**(Una nueva historia comienza)**

Nooooooo, no podía ser cierto, esto no podía pasarme a mí, no después de todo lo que me había tocado vivir, no después de haber puesto cada gramo de mis esperanzas en este poder, en esta nueva fracción de felicidad. ¿Cómo podía ahora seguir siquiera respirar?, ahora después de que el traidor me demostrara su verdadera forma, después de haberlo creído de mi lado, haber depositado mi confianza en un desconocido que me daba la esperanza de volver a ser capaz de cuidar de mis amigos y de lo que yo mas quería cuidar en este mundo.

Me sentía como si me estuviese tragando un agujero de gusano del espacio, la oscuridad en la que caía me absorbía, estaba en el inmenso océano de la realidad y no tenía a nada que sostenerme, el barco seguro que había navegado hacia tiempo se había hundido, dándome la oportunidad de navegar en una balsa y ahora esa valsa en donde me había aferrado había caído inclemente ante la realidad y hoy, en este momento las aguas me llevaban al profundo de las aguas para no dejarme en libertad, ¿acaso ya no sería capaz de cuidar a nadie?, seria yo nuevamente el que vea a los demás salir al rescate y arriesgarse, mientras yo solo me limitaba a ser cuidado.

- DEVUELBEME… - pedí, aun que mi voz más parecía a una súplica – devuélveme mi poder Ginjou – intente sonar exigente, pero todo fue inútil

Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos como si fuese un rio en camino a dar encuentro al mar. El poder que por diecisiete meses había intentado recuperar, ese poder por el cual yo había luchado insistentemente y ahora después de tanto esfuerzo, después de tanto entrenamiento, horas de sufrimiento, y en todo eso mi único pago era la traición, pero no solo me podía quedar a mirar, debía de hacer algo pues si el bastardo de Ginjou le daba un mal uso a mi Fullbring sería mi culpa el destrozo que causare.

- ¿Qué…? estas bromeando – me dijo con desdén – es el poder que te ayude a recuperar – su voz sonó altanera, como si hubiese sido su triunfo – ME PERTENECE – sentencio arrogante como nadie, no me falto mirarle a la cara para saber la expresión de triunfo que tenia

Mi existencia caía en picado, ya no había más retorno, era solo yo y nada más que yo, un simple e insignificante humano, un humano que había tenido la suerte de ser dios en un momento y ahora era nada, solo una nada.

Te perdono la vida, aun que ya no me seas útil – el muy idiota tenía el atrevimiento de decirme que me perdonaba la vida, como si yo quisiese eso – lo mínimo que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo – me espeto su voz crecía en ego a cada rato, su ego se me hacia insultante

¿Qué me perdonaba la vida y que debía de agradecérselo?, pero… ¿a mí de que serbia una vida como esta?, una vida incompleta, era mejor que me mate, morir con la poca de dignidad que me quedaba a vivir inútil, no morirá sin pelear yo sabía bien que si moría no podía hacerlo solo, no importaba ya mucho que si no tenia poder; la ira, rabia, resentimiento y odio, eran ahora mi fuerza, esos sentimientos que en este momento me carcomían se convertiría en mi poder para destruir.

Mis manos ya no eran humanos ahora los sentía garras dispuestas a desgarrar a su presa, ahora más que nunca todo mi ser era de un negro profundo, lo que me llevo a recordar a mi hollow, ese ser que me había dado miedo en una época, ese monstruo que me había salvado unas veces de una muerte segura, como en mi pelea con Byakuya kuchiki – se alegraría con mi muerte seguro – y ahora ese bastardo no venía a ayudarme, o tal vez si…... pues si fría rabia y su puro deseo de destruir lo estaba sintiendo justo ahora, mis dedos se contrajeron en un intento de puño. Debía de matar, tal vez solo así… morirá siendo yo, y no un puñado de nada concreto.

Todos mis nervios de mi cuerpo se me tensaron, cada uno de mis sentidos estaban puestos en un punto fijo…. Mi presa solo me miraba arrogante, en sus gruesos labios una sonrisa ladina se mostraba IDIOTA… no sabía que lo atacaría así siendo un humano pero el tenia la culpa, él era el culpable de que ya no pueda tener lo que más quería y deseaba.

Sentí un dolor agonizante y punzante desde mi espalda, lo sabía era el filo de una katana, gire a un lado y solo vi a mi padre y Urahara san, así que ellos también me había traicionado, el dolor de la herida no era nada al dolor de la decepción que me albergaba mi corazón, mi padre, el padre que yo había respetado y querido a pesar de todo ahora me daba la espalda, me impedían que vuelva a tener lo más querido para mí.

¿Papa?, ¿Urahara san….? – hable incapaz de creer la realidad que mis ojos me mostraban

Así que es eso – le murmure a mi padre derrotado como nunca - ¿es eso entonces…? – no era capaz de controlar el llanto que de mis ojos derrababa y es que en ese liquido salino salía una parte de mi apremiante desesperación y no me sentía en la capacidad de pensar en una palabra para que pueda mostrar mi dolo, por eso mis lagrimas mostraban eso

¿papa tú también? – cuando pronuncie la palabra papa, me Salí anhelante, era la suplica de un niño que veía a su ídolo ser un fraude, quería que me digiera que no era verdad, que me levantara de mi cama como una pesadilla - ¿así es todo? – pregunte, aun con la esperanza de que mi padre me dé una salida, que en esta oportunidad me ayude como lo había hecho en mi pelea con Aizen, para que saliera victorioso

IDIOTA… - me dijo mi padre, quise sonreír por la forma de hablarme que tenia, aun parecía la misma vieja cabra loca, a quien solía golpearlo con ganas – no fui yo quien te atravesó – me respondió y yo le creí, mi padre siempre me miraba a los ojos y me hablaba con esa voz ruda cuando era algo serio e importante

Fíjate bien – me dijo – deberías ser capaz de ver su verdadera forma - ¿ver su verdadera forma? Me pregunte no entendía y en una milésima de segundo él me respondió a mi pregunta no hecha – quien empuña esa espada…... –

Una corriente eléctrica me arraso el cuerpo, desde el inicio del corte con la espada rodeándome entro, no necesite nada mas era algo que yo ya había sentido hacia ya mucho, en los días donde estaba completo, gire mi rostro, no sabía si lo hice rápido o lento, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad lo que tarde en hacerlo. Y ahí, ahí estaba ELLA, ella que había dado un giro de 180 grados a mi existencia, ella con quien había soñado miles de noches en los diecisiete meses de no tener poder, ELLA por quien había querido recuperar mi poder, solo por verla, solo por estar una vez más en su compañía.

Aun no había dejado de llorar eso me daba de cuenta, mi mente se puso en blanco y NADA más que ella estaba en mi universo, la detalle con perfección, estaba un poco más alta que cuando la deje, su cabello negro ahora era corto pero aun tenía ese mechón rebelde que caía sobre su rostro dándole ese toque de inocencia, sus ojos azul violeta como una de las constelaciones seguían siendo grandes, y sinceros para mi, nos miramos a los ojos y por fin yo estaba completo, estaba saliendo de mi infierno. Llevaba la insignia de sub capitán, ¿acaso seria del treceavo escuadrón?, no podía creerme eso, pues bien sabía yo que su engreído Nii Sama no lo permitiría, el señor perfección se hubiera encargado de impedir que la haciendan de grado para así no exponerla al peligro, otra cosa que me llamo mucho la atención de fue esos guantes largos blancos, que cubrían la piel de sus brazos, eso era la una prueba de que el noble arrogante se lo había dado. Bueno ya habría tiempo de pedir muchas explicaciones.

- Rukia – la nombre, mi voz sonó cargada de emoción, esperanza y alegría de tenerla, también había un sinfín de sentimientos y cada uno de ellos solo despertados de nuevo por su presencia

Al escuchar salir su nombre de mi boca me sonrió, aun su sonrisa causaba en mí una infinita paz. Sentí como la energía espiritual de ella recorría de nuevo todo mi ser, la misma intensidad, adrenalina, que sentí la primera vez cuando me dio su poder, se volvía a sentir. Rukia, mi Rukia me volvía a dar su poder dándome la oportunidad de proteger lo que más quería ´´a ella``.

Zangetsu, estaba en mis manos, podía sentir su fuerza y era aun mayor que la de antes, otra vez era yo el shinigami sustituto. Volví a mirarla a los ojos, con Zangetsu en mi poder los traidores podían esperar después de todo morirían rápido, aun que claro eso no era mi deseo, por mi cada día les cortaba un pedazo de su cuerpo y metía lejía en sus heridas para que sufran mas los muy…. Contemple sus hermosos ojos, esa encantadora sonrisa, quien diría que siendo pequeña (para mi claro) tenía un carácter condenado y solía sacarme de mis casillas con una rapidez asombrosa. Todos los recuerdos que había encerrado en una caja de seguridad y guardado en algún rincón oculto de mi mente impidiendo que salgan para que no me cause más dolor, salían ahora y en todos estaba ella, siempre a mi lado acompañándome, apoyándome, siempre a mi lado, a mi favor, su espada no se blandía en mi contra y ahora no había sido la excepción.

Sonreí ampliamente al saber que eso volvía a ser lo mismo, Rukia estaría de nuevo conmigo y ahora sería para siempre pues no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevamente, estaría con ella hasta que el mundo deje de ser mundo.

Una nueva aventura nos esperaba y de seguro habría nuevos riesgos, nuevos enemigos con quien combatir y lo más seguro nuevas heridas que ella me curaría. Ahora comenzaba la segunda parte de nuestra historia, pues había quedado suspendida.

Después de todo siempre había un lugar para ella en mi armario… y en mi vida.

**/========/**

**Dejaría de verse a sí mismo como prisionero de un cuerpo limitado y un espíritu debilitado**

**/=========/**

Que les pareció?, espero sus comentarios, si bien este no es el primer short que escribo si es el primero que publico y espero no me den de tomatazos Jajaja.

La verdad este short quería publicarlo el viernes pasado, pero me decidí que aria en dos partes uno de Ichigo y otro de Rukia, y dependía ese del siguiente capítulo que saldría pero al final me decidí ya de publicarlo por separado y ya pondré luego lo de Rukia ^^.

Me tarde 2 semanas en publicarlo, solo pork no tenia mucho tiempo, ahhh espero k les guste ^^

Buenito ya me voy les dejo

ahhh me encanto este nuevo cap del manga y lo siento pero subire algo relacionado a esto los primeros dias de septiembre.

Ja ne.


	2. Lasos que no se rompen final

**MUERTE Y FRESA 2**

**Continuación…**

**(Lazos que nunca se romperán)**

Me desespere por la demora que habíamos tenido en nuestro encuentro, habían pasado diecisiete meses sin estar muy segura de cómo estaba Ichigo, ese chico grosero, altanero y para nada paciente que un día tuve la fortuna de conocer, ahora lo único que tenía en mi mente mientras corramos rápido por los cielos de Karakura, era ayudarlo nuevamente, no quería que el brillo que había adquirido sus ojos se apaguen de nuevo, no quería verlo sumido en la desesperación como el día que lucho con el hollow que mato a su madre. Pero no pasaría eso, me convencía a cada rato y es conociendo lo testarudo que era de seguro encontraría la manera a de salirse con la suya.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos en el sitio donde se llevaba la pelea nos encontramos con su padre Isshin Kurosaki (el no cambiaba ni volviendo a nacer) y a Urahara que se encaminaban al mismo destino, ingresamos a la barrera que pusieron los traidores. Enseguida me pusieron al tanto de lo que sucedió, como ese tal Tzukishima tenía la habilidad de cambiar el pasado de las personas, sentí hervir en bilis cuando me contaron como la tonta de Inoue se dejo manipular por ese poder y como dijo que ese Ginjou me había salvado, cuando termine todo esto la herviría en aceite caliente para que nunca olvide nada no importando las circunstancias también a sado le daría una buena paliza, Ishida se salvaría pro que sabía bien que estaba ayudando a Ichigo, y las hermanas de este también tendrían una buena reprimenda de mi parte, con rabia llegando a odio maldije a esos dos que osaban traicionar a Ichigo no importaba lo que a mí me hicieran nunca olvidaría que gracias a él y su empeño de mantenerme viva es que estaba aquí y esa era una deuda que debía saldar con él.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse cuando lo vi; ahí estaba Kurosaki Ichigo, el destructor de Aizen, se veía tan triste, tan desamparado, como deseaba poder abrazarlo, decirle que no estaba solo, que yo estaba con él, que yo no lo dejaría nunca así me obliguen, no habría mundo alguno que me aleje de él. Con nuestros reiatsu ocultos al límite nos acercamos con cautela, en mi cuerpo sentí mi poder querer liberarse cuando escuche las palabras que ese sujeto le decía a mi compañero de luchas.

DEVUELBEME…devuélveme mi poder Ginjou – hablo Ichigo y al conocerlo como lo conocía sentí su desolación aunque el quisiese sonar fuerte y decidido a mi no me engañaba

¿Qué…? estas bromeando es el poder que te ayude a recuperar – respondió cruel el hombre llamado Ginjou – ME PERTENECE – sentencio orgulloso de haber robado ese poder - Te perdono la vida, aun que ya no me seas útil – le dijo sabiendo que con eso heriría mas el orgullo de Ichigo – lo mínimo que puedes hacer es agradecérmelo – respire con calma, si claro se lo agradecería una vez que le haya hecho unas miles de heridas

Si por mi fuese detenía a ese sujeto y lo torturaba hasta que me suplique la muerte y una vez muera de dolor torturaría a su alma por el simple placer de hacer, pero de algún modo me vengaría por el dolor que causaba a mi sustituto. Las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos hacían que cada célula de mi ser doliera como si lo pusiesen al fuego, la tristeza que emanaba de él era tan abrumadora que de seguro todos los que estábamos ahí lo sentimos como si fuese nuestra, o tal vez yo lo sentía así por la gran conexión que tenia con él, no quería que nunca más ver esos ojos inyectados de dolor, sentí como la desesperación se apoderaba de él y yo más que nadie sabía las idioteces que podía hacer si se dejaba llevar por su desesperación. En un ágil movimiento me acerque a él y en lo que tarda un latido de su corazón atravesé la espada que me fue dada y yo lo había llevado con sumo cuidado por todo el trayecto

Su cuerpo se tenso en el acto al sentir la cuchilla y su rostro se giro a un lado, poniendo en su campo de visión a su padre y a Urahara

¿Papa?, ¿Urahara san….? – murmuro suave y derrotado - Así que es eso ¿es eso entonces…? – dijo con fingida tranquilidad y de sus ojos mas lagrimas de dolor salieron, en ellos pude apreciar que él había perdido la esperanza en todos, él creía que lo habíamos abandonado a su suerte - ¿papa tú también? ¿así es todo? – pregunto, a pesar que pelee con su padre, lo insulte y demás era obvio y a simple vista de la gran confianza que Ichigo sentía por el y no podía creer que ahora dudara de Isshin, ya me conocería

IDIOTA… - le gruño amenazante, de seguro luego lo golpearía por desconfiar de él, para luego echarse a llorar delante el poster de la imagen de su mujer – no fui yo quien te atravesó – aclaro molesto - Fíjate bien…. deberías ser capaz de ver su verdadera forma – vi como los ojos castaños de Ichigo se ensanchaban ante la duda– quien empuña esa espada….. –

Como si en su cuello tuviese un resorte por fin giro su cara en mi dirección, una gama de gestos paso por su rostro, el primero fue miedo al reconocerme, sorpresa luego incredulidad, nuevamente sorpresa y por fin un brillo de algo que no capte bien. Para mí fue una eternidad lo que duro su escrutinio para ver si de verdad estaba yo ahí o si es que estaba soñando

Rukia… - el tono que uso al decir mi nombre me desconcentro, pues su estaba cargado de emoción, mesclado con algo de sollozo

Así es…. A pasado tiempo… Ichigo – le dije, use el tono más severo que pude para mostrarme ante él como siempre

¿Es que no sabía que era mala educación mirar a una chica de ese modo?, y es que el me miraba con una intensidad abrumadora, recorrió con una calma agobiante todo mi cuerpo, por la manera en que entornaba sus ojos me di cuenta que estaba escaneándome y no mirándome, presto atención a mi cabello, ¿acaso no le gustaba que este corto?, luego miro con cautela la insignia de sub capitana, ya sabía que tendría que contarle todo y no podría escaparme de eso, seguro me amarraría para que le diga todo con detalle, de lo mucho que le costó a mi hermano aceptar el acenso y las miles heridas de Renji por tener que aguantar el genio de Byakuya por ello, lo que me causo un poco de rabia y sorpresa es el gesto que hizo con su boca al ver los largos guantes que llevaba puestos en mi mano, también eso sería un tema de discusión con él. A pesar de intentar mostrarme tranquila no podía hacerlo con mucho éxito y es que estar cerca de él de nuevo, tenerlo a mi alcance, que me escuche, me hable y me vea era algo inquietante, pero no me lo ponía nada fácil con esa mirada que me daba, si tan solo pudiera b… apreté mis labios y los nervios estaban a flor de piel así que hice lo único que con el funcionaba desde que lo conocí, bueno ahora seria yo quien comience y no el cómo en nuestro primer encuentro.

Te has vuelto formidable desde la última vez que te vi – me dijo y me sentí atravesada por sus ojos

Claro TONTO – le grite y de un salto estampe mi pie en su cara, de esa manera podía librarme de los nervios y así no cometer un error, OUUUCHH….¡ se quejo

ESTABAS LLORANDO COMO UNA MARIQUITA – le grite rabiosa al recordar su tristeza pero entre él y yo las palabras suaves no funcionaban bien y este idiota necesitaba una ración de energía kuchiki para que se sobreponga al dolor

¿ME ALEJO Y TE VUELVES EN UN COBARDE? – la rabia de verlo dejarse humillar se apodero de mi, ya habría tiempo para consolarle – AAAHHH QUE PATÉTICO – le espete, sabía que esto era una buena terapia para el ya que si me mostraba débil él se pondría peor

Urahara me ha contado sobre los poderes de Tzukishima – le anuncie bajando el tono de mi voz – el ser capaz de cambiar el pasado de las personas…. No importa desde que perspectiva lo veas es una habilidad espantosa – le dije, pues yo no quería olvidarme de él, de nada de él,

Como lo conocí, los días pasados en su colegio, cuando estuvimos en busca de Kon y el drama por el beso dado, las caras que me hacía, cuando me pidió que no me exponga y me regaño por ponerme en peligro con hollow que seguía al pájaro de sado, de cómo lucho por salvarme, cuando me acepto en su casa y las aventuras que tuvimos en el hueco mundo. Pero sobre todo no quería olvidar del inmenso cariño que tenia por él, no era solo agradecimiento, o hermandad como lo que sentía por Byakuya o cariño de amigos que sentía por Renji, los sentimientos que tenia por el traspasaba eso, yo respiraba porque él lo hacía, yo vivía porque él vivía, no me importaba si era un crimen quererlo de este modo o si Byakuya el capitán general o así toda la sociedad de almas me juzgue, no me importaba nada yo solo quería seguir recordando todo de Ichigo, así como era el, grosero, terco, engreído y desobediente de normas, pero….. El era capaz de querer con intensidad, cuidar lo que para él era valioso y proteger, el era un protector después de todo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido mis sentimientos por el no cambiaron, al contrario aumentaron con mayor fuerza, en ese momento quería que me abrase, sentirme en su pecho segura, segura de todos si pudiera decirle….

Pero dime… ¿eso realmente tiene importancia? – l hable de nuevo fuerte y golpeado, me sentía feliz por un lado, el ya había dejado de llorar y sus ojos ahora tenían la misma fuerza y vida de antes y me miraba con atención – no importa que tanto cambie tu pasado, no puede cambiar tu futuro…. – quería que entienda que no importaba nada los que fueron sus amigos siempre serian sus amigos – esos lazos que has perdido pueden ser reconstruidos – le asegure, el tenia la fuerza suficiente de lograr eso y más - ¿o me equivoco….. Ichigo? -

Rukia…... hay algo que quiero decir… – me interrumpió – en realidad no ha cambiado mi pasado…... - me fastidio ver esa sonrisa de engreído que ponía y la seguridad que tenia ahora me sorprendió ¿Por qué cambio tan pronto?

NO ME INTERRUMPAS CON ESA CARA DE NIÑO SERIO…. – le gruñí cortando lo que iba a decirme y blandí la espada de mis manos

ESO ESTUVO CERCA… – me chillo fuerte – ESO FUE PELIGROSO…... SÉ QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO PERO DAME UN RESPIRO SIQUIERA – me rugió a la cara, y ahí iba de nuevo comenzaba a ser el niñato gritón que conocí y por siento aun no había aprendido a tratar bien a las mujeres, eso ya me encargaría de enseñarle por las buenas o por las malas

IDIOTA…. – le espete – esta espada no tiene filo – le aclare y el miro sorprendido y curioso de nuevo

Por cierto ¿Qué hay de ella? – pregunto

Esta es una espada que Urahara hizo para ti… Gracias a ella fui capaz de traspasarte poderes de shinigami una vez más –

Mire con verdadero cariño a la espada que tenía en mi poder, gracias a esto Ichigo sabría que existo, gracias a ella Ichigo me vería de nuevo.

Me pregunte el por qué Rukia no podía ser una mujer normal, después de haberle dicho un cumplido ella viene y me golpe, lo peor es que ahora pegaba mas duro y con más precisión, mi alma se lleno de nuevo cuando le escuche gritarme como antes, seguía manteniendo esa pose altanera de siempre y esa energía que me dejaba mudo ya que siempre la usaba conmigo, pero después de todo me dijo lo que yo necesitaba oír, aun que eso me humillaba, me llamo mariquita, cobarde y patético, no solo podía decirme ´´Ichigo ya tienes poder lucha y patéales el traseros a esto``, no si aria eso ella no sería ella, pero debía de admitir que eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, esa particular forma que tenia para levantarme el ánimo, para hacerme más fuerte. Cuando hablo de lo que pensaba del poder de Tzukishima me paralizo pero rápidamente cambie la idea, ella no estaría ahí si no me recordase ya que si pasaba algo así la obligaría a recordarme y tenía razón los lazos que perdí bien podía recuperarlos con un poco de calma esos lazos regresarían a ser lo de antes.

Rukia…... hay algo que quiero decir… – le interrumpí dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad, le diría de cada uno de los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella – en realidad no ha cambiado mi pasado…... –

NO ME INTERRUMPAS CON ESA CARA DE NIÑO SERIO…. – me grito y sin más esgrimo la katana de sus manos directo a mi cuello

ESO ESTUVO CERCA… – grite enojado, en definitiva ¿Por qué mi Rukia no podía ser una mujer más ´´normal``? – ESO FUE PELIGROSO…... SÉ QUE HA PASADO TIEMPO PERO DAME UN RESPIRO SIQUIERA – le rugí en su cara

Ni bien había pasado cinco minutos de la patada en la cara que me dio y ya intentaba cercenarme la cabeza, estaba loca esta mujer aun seguía siendo la enana mandona y enojona que conocí

IDIOTA…. – me dijo sin más – esta espada no tiene filo - ¿Qué no tenia filo?

Por cierto ¿Qué hay de ella? – pregunte, la curiosidad me quemaba

Esta es una espada que Urahara hizo para ti… - me conto y vi como la miraba con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios delicados - Gracias a ella fui capaz de traspasarte poderes de shinigami una vez más – así que le debía a Urahara tener mis poderes de nuevo, que mas había sido desconfiar del sombrerero loco y de la vieja cabra

La mire con más atención en mi sentía un regocijo tan grande que no podía con él, me lleno de rabia que el imbécil de Ginjou interrumpirá nuestra ´´amena`` charla y es que en honor a la verdad me había olvidado de él y sus idioteces, cuando se mofo de que no podría darme de nuevo mi poder me alarme pero cuando Renji grito que él, el orgulloso de Byakuya quien supuestamente me odia, Toshiro, Kempachi e Ikkaku dieron también su reiatsu me sentí agradecido de que sean ellos quienes me colaboren, no habían cambiado mucho todos seguían con sus caras que recordaba aun que me llamo la atención que el ´´hombre hielo`` de Byakuya me diga por mi nombre y no su acostumbrado ´´Kurosaki`` que sonaba a -te odio y quiero golpearte hasta que me sacie-, pero lo que más me gusto fue escuchar de la boca de Rukia esa confianza que sentía por mi cuando me dijo que demuestre mis poder y yo como siempre le obedecí sin replicarle nada, no desaprovecharía la ayuda y nueva oportunidad que ella y los demás me daban aun que claro me gustaría mas antes tener respuestas justas, pero supuse que debía de esperar a que Rukia esté bien instalada en mi habitación, que Byakuya no moleste y me deje a Rukia a mí y se vaya al seretei con su nobleza y su orgullo.

Sabía que la batalla venidera seria dura y muy dolorosa, era bueno que Rukia sacase sobresaliente en sus clases de Kido así ella me curaría, a pesar de que se aproximaba una lucha sin cuartel mi alma estaba en paz, tenía el poder de proteger de nuevo y tenia después de todo lo que más quería, a Rukia a mi lado y apoyándome, nuestra historia arrancaba de aquí otra vez, la segunda parte de nuestra aventura a donde nos llevaría no lo sabía pero que mas importaba si tendría a mi Rukia junto a mí, decidí en un segundo que una vez que mate al bastardo y se acabe l drama de estos locos le diría a Rukia que la amaba como nunca jamás creí hacerlo y como no quiero hacerlo a otra mujer.

Sonreí contenta al ver los ojos de Ichigo siempre me sorprendía él era muy fuerte pero en ocasiones necesitaba que le grite y le golpee para que reaccione y vuelva a ser el, otra vez estaba junto a mi fresa favorita, al pelos de zanahoria, estaba junto al hombre que ame con locura, y debíamos de darle un final más decente a nuestra historia, una vez termine esta pele ay deba de regresar a la sociedad de almas tal vez le pediría a Urahara que me de ese gigai que convertía a un shinigami en humano así me quedaría con Ichigo por mucho tiempo, solo esperaba que mi lugar en su armario aun este desocupado ya que ese sería mi habitación así el se revuelque en acido yo me quedaría y le diría que lo amo como nunca y si él no sentía lo mismo por mi aria que me ame pues tendríamos un mañana… Y mañana, mañana, mañana si tú me dices que no sientes nada te diré que no me importa todavía más mañanas y estaremos enamorados pues había más mañanas para disfrutar. Me miro con cariño, un mensaje oculto en sus ojos y se encamino a la pelea. Si en definitiva MI armario estaba vacío esperándome, sonreí y así empezó nuestra lucha cada uno separados, pero juntos al final…

**/========/**

**Y así dejo de verse a sí mismo como prisionero de un cuerpo limitado y un espíritu debilitado**

**/=========/**

Tatatachannnnn…. Ok, ok, ya recordé por qué no publique esta conti mas antes y es que no me agradaba mucho como lo escribí y a pesar que lo cambie un poco igual me falta algo, pero… en definitiva es lo mejor que conseguí y es que esa semana de espera extra me desinflo la inspiración y cuando por fin lo termine me que con sabor a falta, solo espero que les guste y no me den de tomatazos jeje

¿Por qué me decidí a darle final a este short? Bueno la verdad me fascino ver a Ichigo con su Bankai en el capítulo 475 y me anime a subirlo dejen sus comentarios por favor

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU** por leer

Atte.

gaiaspink


End file.
